Temporary Songs
Temporary Songs are songs that were once in the game, but they were quickly replaced due to either copyright, new and better remix or cover found, reverted back to original, etc. BABYBABY Dream BABYBABY Dream was added on June 2018. Mapper: Xsitsu Artist: TANUKI Song Description: A future funk style remix of Mariya Takeuchi‘s 1967 song 'Continuation of the Dream' (Yume no Tsuzuki). Difficulty: 2 Normal / 10 Hard The song replaced An Invader in My Own Way, but was replaced with Bamboo Disco Elevator Elevator was added on June 2018. Mapper: Sylpred Artist: BobRachet Song Description: A song made by popular Geometry Dash user and level creator, BobRachet. Released December 3rd, 2016. Difficulty: 3 Normal / 15 Hard The song was removed because Hacking To The Gate was better. Colors Colors was added on June 2018. Mapper: Username_NotRequired Song Description: Colors is a 2014 song by the artist Tobu. It has amassed 14 million views on Tobu's official channel and 9 million views on the NCS released. Difficulty: 9 Normal / 15 Hard The song was originally a replacement of Guren no Yumiya. However, it was removed due to copyright reasons and it got a replacement of Guren no Yumiya (Caleb Hyles Cover), then that got replaced by Guren No Yumiya (Jonathan Young Cover). Chicken Attack (Symphonic Metal Cover) Chicken Attack (Symphonic Metal Cover) was added on June 2018. Mapper: TheOfficialTeapot Rearranged by: FalKKonE Song Description: Takeo Ishii is a Japanese-born yodeler. Self taught from listening to recordings, he later moved to Germany and trained under famous yodeler Franzl Lang (also known as the Yodelking). Difficulty: 9 Normal / 25 Hard This remix was a replacement of New Bibi Hendl, but shortly after, it got reverted back to the original song, this song was also copyrighted strictly along with FalKKonE’s other Symphonic Metal Covers as it says on his Youtube Channel’s description. Through the Fire and Flames (8bit Cover) Through the Fire and Flames (8bit Cover) was added on June 2018. Mapper: Xsitsu Song Description: "Through the Fire and Flames" is probably the most hype song to end a game, and that's just what it was used for in the 2005 rhythm game "Guitar Hero 3: Legends of Rock". Difficulty: 6 Normal / 20 Hard This remix was a replacement of Through the Fire and Flames, but shortly after, it got replaced by Through the Fire and Flames (FamilyJules Cover) due to being a better remix. The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku (Nayuta Cover) The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku (Nayuta Cover) was added on June 2018. Mapper: TheOfficialTeapot Song Description: A popular song by cosMo about Hatsune Miku's uninstallation. Despite being perceived as impossible for humans to sing, there are several NicoNico compilations of covers. Difficulty: 20 Normal / 29 Hard This remix was a replacement of The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku, but shortly after, it got reverted back to the original song. Ocean Man (DillonquadorMusic Instrumental Cover) Ocean Man (DillonquadorMusic Instrumental Cover) was added on June 2018. Mapper: Username_NotRequired Description: A song by American rock band Ween, for their album 'The Mollusk'. Featured in the credits of The Spongebob Squarepants Movie. Difficulty: 7 Normal / 15 Hard This song replaced Ocean Man, but was replaced by Ocean Man (Stevie Pilgrim Cover) due to being a better cover. Overtime (Gadget Cover) Overtime (Gadget Cover) was added on June 2018. Mapper: Username_NotRequired Song Description: This song is created by music band Cash Cash and is published to Youtube in the year 2012, later to be reuploaded to youtube channel Proximity in early 2013. It is also the second track in Cash Cash's album, Overtime EP. Difficulty: 6 Normal / 16 Hard This remix was a replacement for Overtime, but shortly after, it got replaced by Overtime (Noisy Freaks Remix) due to being a better remix. Hurts So Good (P3 Cover) Hurts So Good (P3 Cover) was added on June 2018. Mapper: Sylpred Song Description: Released as the second single on 6 May 2016 from Norwegian singer Astrid S's self-titled debut EP. Difficulty: 7 Normal / 16 Hard This remix was a replacement of Hurts So Good, but shortly after, it got replaced by Hurts So Good (Letinger Cover) due to being a better remix. Never Gonna Give You Up (Vaporwave Remix) Never Gonna Give You Up (Vaporwave Remix) was added on June 2018. Mapper: Random02 Song Description: A 1987 single by British singer Rick Astley from his debut album "Whenever You Need Somebody". Achieved later internet fame through 'Rickrolling', an inside joke of baiting and switching video links with this song. Difficulty: 3 Normal / 15 Hard This remix was a replacement of Never Gonna Give You Up, but shortly after, it got replaced by Never Gonna Give You Up (DJ BBQ Remix) due to being a better remix. Future Style (Noctis Remix) Future Style (Noctis Remix) was added on June 2018. Mapper: tranvucam Song Description: Originally appearing in Love Live! The School Idol Movie, "Future style" is a μ's single featuring singers Honoka, Kotori, and Umi. Difficulty: 8 Normal / 15 Hard This remix was a replacement of Future style, but shortly after, it got reverted back to the original song. I'll Make A Man Out of You (Rock Cover) I'll Make A Man Out of You (Rock Cover) was added on June 2018. Mapper: LeikaZ Song Description: In the film, it was sung by Captail Li Shang while training the inexperienced soldiers, one of which was Mulan. Many consider it to be the best song in the movie and it is one of the most well-known songs from Disney. Difficulty: 8 Normal / 15 Hard This remix was a replacement of I'll Make A Man Out of You (Will Hamm Remix), but shortly after, it got reverted back to the original song. Wishing (Funkot Remix) Wishing (Funkot Remix) was added on June 2018. Mapper: JayTheEnderwolf Song Description: Remix of the insert song for Rem from the anime "Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- by CoralMines. Difficulty: 8 Normal / 20 Hard This remix was a replacement of Wishing (CoralMines Remix), but shortly after, it got reverted back to the original song. Hotline Bling (P3 Cover) Hotline Bling (P3 Cover) was added on June 2018. Mapper: Sylpred Song Description: An iconic R&B track by Canadian artist Drake, released in 2015. Its distinct music video spawned countless parodies and drove fashion trends. Difficulty: 7 Normal / 15 Hard This remix was a replacement of Hotline Bling, but shortly after, it got replaced by Hotline Bling (DATHAN Remix) due to being a better remix. Shooting Stars (Gabe House Cover) Shooting Stars (Gabe House Cover) was added on June 2018. Mapper: St_CkQ Song Description: A 2009 single by Australian electronic duo Bag Raiders. Several years after release, the song gained popularity being associated with the "synthwave", "vaporwave" and "AESTHETIC" trends. Difficulty: 7 Normal / 13 Hard This remix was a replacement of Shooting Stars (Vintage Culture & Future Class Remix), but shortly after, it got reverted back to the original song. Numb (Taps Cover) Numb (Taps Cover) was added on June 2018. Mapper: 40fy Song Description: Released in 2003 by American Nu Metal band Linkin Park for their third album Meteora. Having found success adapting metal and rap to a radio-friendly sound, this song was practically the anthem of every emo teenager. Difficulty: 5 Normal / 17 Hard This remix was a replacement of Numb, but shortly after, it got replaced by Numb (Fame On Fire Cover) due to being a better remix. Jump Up, Super Star! (Skye Rocket Cover) Jump Up, Super Star! (Skye Rocket Cover) was added on June 2018. Mapper: St_CkQ Song Description: The trailer track of Super Mario Odyssey, debuting at E3 2017. Sung by Pauline, the mayor of New Donk City and the damsel-in-distress of the original game 'Donkey Kong'. Difficulty: 6 Normal / 15 Hard This remix was a replacement of Jump Up, Super Star!, but shortly after, it got reverted back to the original song. Mad Paced Getter (Marching Band Cover) Mad Paced Getter (Marching Band Cover) was added on June 2018. Mapper: Sylpred Song Description: The second opening theme for the Pokemon XY anime. The song encourages everyone to Catch Em' All at a mad pace. Difficulty: 9 Normal / 16 Hard This remix was a replacement of Mad-Paced Getter, but shortly after, it got replaced by Mad Paced Getter (Shadels Cover) due to being a better cover. Feel Good Inc. (Guitar Cover) Feel Good Inc. (Guitar Cover) was added on June 2018. Mapper: Sylpred Song Description: "Feel Good Inc.", is a song by the British Band Gorillaz. The song was released in May 2005, and peaked at #2 in the UK, and #14 in the United States. Difficulty: 3 Normal / 11 Hard This remix was a replacement of Feel Good Inc., but shortly after, it got replaced by Feel Good Inc (KVSH Remix) due to being a better remix. Uptown Funk (Lezz Go Cover) Uptown Funk (Lezz Go Cover) was added on June 2018. Mapper: LeikaZ Song Description: A song recorded by British producer Mark Ronson and featuring the vocals of Bruno Mars, released 2014. Winning two Grammy awards, this song was the best selling single of 2015. Difficulty: 3 Normal / 9 Hard This remix was a replacement of Uptown Funk, but shortly after, it got replaced by Uptown Funk (Noisy Freaks Remix) due to being a better remix. Hacking to the Gate (Instrumental Cover) Hacking to the Gate (Instrumental Cover) was added on June 2018. Mapper: Sylpred Song Description: "Hacking to the Gate" is the opening theme of Steins;Gate anime series. It was first released as a single in 2011. Difficulty: 3 Normal / 17 Hard This remix was a replacement of Hacking to the Gate, but shortly after, it got reverted back to the original song. Guren no Yumiya (Caleb Hyles Cover) Guren no Yumiya (Caleb Hyles Cover) was added on June 2018. Mapper: Toylolliy (Normal) / wonderful72pike (Hard) Song Description: First opening song for the anime "Attack on Titan". The introduction of the song is actually in German, with the main character of Attack on Titan featuring the German word, "Jaeger", as his last name translating to "hunter". Difficulty: 10 Normal / 20 Hard This remix was replacement of Colors due to copyright reasons which is originally a replacement of Guren no Yumiya, but shortly after, it got replaced by Guren No Yumiya (Jonathan Young Cover) due to being a better remix. TRNDSTTR (Ekirts Remix) TRNDSTTR (Ekirts Remix) was added on February 17th, 2019. Mapper: CleoLam Song Description: Breakout Soundcloud release by New York-based producer Lucian. A remix of a song by Blackcoast, and uploaded under the Cloud Kid label. Difficulty: 11 Normal / 21 Hard While this song was originally a revival of TRNDSTTR, TRNDSTTR (Ekirts Remix) was replaced by TRNDSTTR (Kay Fresco Remix) due to having a low sound quality and spotco not being satisfied with the remix. Ponponpon (Rymdkraft Remix) Ponponpon (Rymdkraft Remix) was added on February 17th, 2019. Mapper: iiJohn0 Song Description: The debut song of Tokyo-based singer 'Kyary Pamyu Pamyu'. The video is a psychedelic tribute to Harajuku street fashion and kawaii (cute) culture. Difficulty: 10 Normal / 20 Hard Ponponpon (Rymdkraft Remix) was replaced by Ponponpon (Raon Lee Cover) due to the vocal (Vocaloid) got somewhat grating to listen to after a couple of times according to spotco. Bad Romance (Halestorm Cover) Bad Romance (Halestorm Cover) was added in June, 2018 Mapper: angrybird16755 Song Description: A song by American singer Lady Gaga, from her third album "The Fame Monster" released 2009. Performed live during Super Bowl LI. Difficulty: 3 Normal / 17 Hard This song replaced Bad Romance, but was removed soon after due to copyright reasons. You Belong With Me (Pyhajarvi Remix) You Belong With Me (Pyhajarvi Remix) was added in July 2018. Mapper: JayTheEnderwolf Song Description: Sung by Taylor Swift in her album, "Fearless" back in 2009-2010. Many consider this song as one of the best song in "Fearless" as it already won an MTV Award. Difficulty: 2 Normal / 15 Hard This song replaced You Belong With Me, then was replaced by You Belong With Me (Summer Highlight) before being reverted to this map until initially being replaced by Love Story (Kai Remix).